


[Podfic] Red Light's Already Off

by AceOfTigers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barista Derek Hale, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofRed Light's Already Off, an orphaned work.Author's Summary:Stiles isn't a hooker. He just plays one on TV.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	[Podfic] Red Light's Already Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilleLullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleLullaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Light's Already Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532175) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
  


### Details

 **Length:** 00:26:30  
**Size:** 29.6 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Red Light's Already Off - MP3](https://archive.org/download/teen-wolf-red-lights-already-off-orphaned/TeenWolf_RedLight%27sAlreadyOff_orphaned.mp3)

### Credits

 **Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for the lovely LillieLullaby, who has left such wonderful positive feedback on each thing that I've posted so far. I hope it can provide a little comfort.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
